What
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Set after 5x03 Holly, Gail and the gang out of town. what should have been a nice weekend, turned into something unexpected
1. Chapter 1

Gail and Holly after 5x03

Steve and Tracy decided to rent a house on the lake and get married there. They invited their closest friends and brought her mom and Leo with them. Since no one knew she and Holly were not together anymore, Gail was not that surprised to see Holly at the meeting point, but felt a bit uncomfortable when she realized they were sharing the bedroom and the bed. Tracy noticed they had some issues, but she was sure they would work it out. Places like this were made for lovers to mend their affairs. She missed happy Gail and Holly that would joke around with her. Since she and Gail started having problems, Tracy couldn't have fun with them anymore and Tracy wanted her friends happy again. So she made promise to herself she will make them fix it. During the ride to the cabin, she made sleeping arrangements and placed her friends together in a bit secluded part of the house. Knowing them, they would either argue loud or have sex most of the time, and she wanted to spare their friends of whatever they choose to do.

''I have all of our room keys and I will give them to you…''

Gail looked at floor and waited for the verdict.

''Oliver and Celery, room 8… Mom and Leo, room 9… Steve and I will be at 11… Dove and Chloe room 12… Chris and Nick room 2 and Gail and Holly…room 22...That's on the other side of the house…''

Holly took the key and started walking towards the room. Gail followed hoping that Tracy would change her mind and let her sleep alone. Room was beautiful. It had very high ceilings and silk wallpapers in the bright shade of pink. Bed was rustic and huge. Holly placed her bag on the chair and went into the bathroom.

''Gail…''

''I must go downstairs… They might need me…''

Holly just nodded. She will be in no luck to talk to Gail again. As usual, Gail will run… Gail went downstairs and found almost everyone there. Oliver and Frank were preparing meat for the grill and Celery was working with Noelle on the salads. She joined Chris and Dove and started teasing them for something. Few minutes after her, Holly came downstairs dressed in her running gear.

''I will go for a run. I didn't have a chance to do so in a long time….''

Dove wanted to be funny, but he made things more awkward.

''Oh, Peck is keeping you busy…''

There were few more comments from their friends but none of them said anything. Holly spent over three hours out of house and she used that time to make herself very tired. When she got back, Gail was not in the living room. She went to the bedroom to change for the lunch and found Gail sitting on the chair and playing with the phone.

''You are back?''

''Yes…''

''How was it?''

''Nice…''

''I will leave you to get ready… Noelle said at four to be there…and it's almost four…''

''Tell them I will be there in ten…''

''Ok..''

Gail went out and left Holly to get ready. She took a quick shower and got down. Gail was already at the table with the boys and Celery and Noelle were getting the food to the table. Holly noticed that the salad had tomatoes and saw Gail's look of sadness.

''Celery, is there more salad?''

''It will be enough Holly…''

''I know, but Gail can't eat it.''

My sister is spoiled… What is wrong with it now? Let me guess, hm… mustard dressing? She hates it…''

Gail felt embarrassed… she mumbled…

'' It has tomatoes…''

Steve rolled his eyes at her… Holly couldn't believe what was happening. Was Steve not aware that she was allergic?!

''No, Steve… It has nothing to do with mustard dressing… She likes it, but she likes it more with balsamic… As for tomatoes, she is allergic…So, is there separate dish for her?''

Celery and Noelle felt bad… How could they forgotten it?! They knew about it…

''Oh, we forgot…''

Holly got off the table and went to the kitchen. She came back few minutes later with small bowl of salad with all the tings Gail did love. Holly put the dish in front of Gail and she mumbled thank you to her. Holly nodded and started eating her food. For the first time in a long time she was eating tomatoes and enjoying new bbq sauce of tomatoes and tequila.

''Compliments to the bbq crew. It's amazing.''

Oliver and Frank thanked her and the rest of the people starting having casual conversations about work, new cases and usual police things. After lunch, they went to their rooms to change. In few hours judge would come to marry Steve and Tracy and the party would start. Tracy got dresses for Holly and Gail and Gail hated every inch of the fabric. Holly was not happy about it ether, but she knew that Tracy loved the dress, so she ''loved'' it too. She put on the dress and started combing her hair. She sat in front of the vanity and she could see Gail having trouble with the dress in the back.

''Need help?''

''No!...yes…''

Holly got off the chair and went to Gail. She zipped her dress and Gail stepped away from her like she had plague or something like that…

''We should hurry… They are expecting us soon…''

''I need a minute more…''

Holly got her hair in a bun and put on her new shoes.

''I am ready…''

''Let's go then…''

The gang was there and Oliver and Frank started pouring drinks. Gail and Holly each had about seven shots of tequila when the judge came. Somehow Tracy and Steve got into major argument and Gail decided to stick to the bottle and not even bother to see what is going on. She knew they would fail. Everyone fails. Every love ends and so will theirs. Better sooner than later… There was no love able to survive… love sucked and it hurts. She looked at the bottle and glass.

''I knew this would happen… It was just matter of time… My sweet bottle, you never failed me.. Only fateful and reliable thing in Gail Peck's life are you….''

Across from her, Holly was doing the same. But instead of nursing a bottle of tequila, Holly was deep in conversation with bottle of good bourbon. And she kept drinking knowing she might feel sorry in the morning….

Gail woke up in unfamiliar room with a headache of a champion. She tried to remember anything from the previous day and all she could remember was that Tracy and Steve got the entire gang, plus Holly, to get into their cars and leave Toronto for the weekend… She remembered that they were waiting for the judge, Steve and Tracy fighting and…that was it… She hoped it went well and there was a wedding after all. Her train of thoughts was disturbed by very familiar voice.

''Oh, my God… I am never drinking again!''

She jumped out of the bed and realized it was Holly…very NAKED Holly… She stood there stunned by the discovery she made. Holly turned to her side of the bed and her eyes flashed opened when she realized she was in bed naked and Gail was standing naked in front of her.

''Oh, my God… What…?''

''By the state we are in…''what'' is the wrong question…''

Holly dropped to her pillow and covered her eyes with her hands….

''I can't believe I did this…''

''Why? It was not fun for you Holly? I am sorry I did not provide you with a ''fun'' story for boob job and Rachel…''

''It's not about that… You know I always loved having sex with you…''

''Oh, and what is it then?''

''I am seeing someone Gail…''

''Already?''

''It has been more than a month since you stopped answering my calls and messages…''

''And so you jumped into something new….''

Gail picked up her things from the floor and started getting dressed.

''Gail…''

''No, Holly… You made it very clear…''

''And so did you! If you wanted us to work, you would have picked up the phone! I don't buy anymore the excuses of your mom, Nick, Chris and all the fucked up relationships you had… You are fucking things up equally as they are…or even more… I gave you all I had. I gave you time, space, love, support ALL and it was for nothing. You still found the reasons to be the f… cat…''

Holly went to the bathroom and slammed the door. Gail was silent. She had nothing to say to this… Holly was right… She was there and she gave her so many chances…. She knew Holly was right… She did try to reach her…She did try to fix things and Gail didn't let her explain or do anything to fix them. Holly got out of the bathroom few moments later in the robe with a bit puffy eyes… Gail was sitting on the bed waiting to apologize.

''I am sorry…''

''What for?''

''Everything…''

''Gail, we should get down. They might wonder where we are. We must check when do we have to leave.''

''Oh, ok… Just give me five minutes to get ready.''

Holly was changing in the room and Gail was getting ready in the bathroom. Holly packed their bags so they would be ready as soon as Oliver tells them they are leaving. They got to the dining room and found that all of their friends were eating in silence…

''Good morning…''

Steve was very grumpy…

''At least it is to someone…''

Holly got into the dining room a bit after Gail.

''Hey, how are you all?''

Dove was looking at two of them. He knew they sported an after sex glow. He saw it so many times, but not in a long time…

''Is this a twilight zone? Some sort of hidden camera?''

''What are you on about?''

''When we started this journey, two of you were weird and now you are only functuning couple beside the Bests and Shaws…''

Chris looked at them…

''Dude, must be the marriage thing?!''

''You are more weird than usual… What did happen last night?''

Gail was confused with her friends and Steve…

''You tell us… At one moment all is fine and then you my sister tell Tracy that love suks and being with a Peck is a curse…''

''What?''

''You called us, Pecks, damaged and bad luck for people we love… Than you said that you feel sorry that you didn't die instead of Jerry and that it's your fault AGAIN she would be unhappy…Than, after you finished talking about US Pecks, you started rambling about being living proof for the theory of yours. You said that you made Holly's life a living nightmare and that this world and her would be better without you…Because even death is better than a Peck in your life…and that you are a living proof…''

Holly lowered her gaze. She was on the verge of tears. Even Gail's eyes were wet now…

''Steve… I…''

''But, it's not the end… Oh, it gets better…''

Gail closed her eyes waiting for the final blow of the night… What did she do? What was the thing that got them all weird this morning…

''My lovely sister… The skeptical person who believes Pecks are the worst there is…and she destroyed Holly's life… MARRIES the same Holly whose life she is screwing up…. HA! So, congratulations little sister… You did it! You ruined my relationship and married Holly…''

Holly and Gail looked at him with shock…

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?''


	2. Chapter 2

It took them few minutes for the information to sink in. Holly was trying to figure out if they were teasing them or being serious. By the tension in the room and all the insecurities Gail actually has, she was getting more and more sure they did get married and Gail did say all these things to Tracy and Steve. She knew how low opinion she had on herself and how skeptical she was when it came to love and commitment. Drunken Gail might spill the guts and tell she loves Holly and wants to marry her, but Holly had no idea what got her to potentially say yes. She was surprised with the fact she said yes after all that happened with Gail and their relationship in the past few weeks. She was seeing someone. Jessica was a doctor too, they had similar interests and they basically understood the work of the other one. She was Lisa's friend and also in plastic. She was tall, redhead with amazing pair of boobs, present from Lisa. She even liked her, she had fun with that woman and they did a lot of things Gail hated. She took Holly to some big hospital found raisers, she took her to the theatre and she took her to fancy dinners where Holly had to dress up and look very posh. She loved the nights she and Gail would spend at her place watching movies and getting take out, but she also loved getting dressed up and dining at fancy places. The train of thoughts was interrupted by the man who got into the house. He went straight to Gail and Holly and smiled at them.

''Good morning ladies. I hope you are ok today… I have what you asked of me…I engraved what you wanted Mrs. Stewart and here is the wedding certificate.''

He put the small ring box in front of them with two platinum wedding bands.

''I did what you asked… They are simple rings so your gloves wouldn't tear and also that the ring wouldn't tear your wife's gloves when she is doing her…work….Just as you asked…they are just platinum, not stones… Put them on… Let's see how they look on you….''

Gail looked at the man and at Holly. He was confused why none of them picked their rings and why they looked confused. Holly took the ring first and what was engraved got her attention. Those words hunted her for weeks after they were said and even after they broke up…

 _Plus one forever_

Her eyes were wet… She was getting ready to put it on her finger when Gail stopped her…

''Don't… This one is yours…''

''How do you know?''

''It says _I love you nerd…_ ''

''Oh… That's my ring then… I am the nerd…''

She placed the ring on Holly's finger. It fit her like a glow. Gail was a bit nervous…

''Should I put yours on too?''

''Oh, sure…''

She gave Holly her hand and she placed the ring on… Gail and Holly couldn't stop staring at their hands and at each other. Guy left and let them all enjoy the awkward moment. He was sure he never saw weirdest couple in his life… And he did see a lot of things… Dove jumped to take the folder with the wedding certificate… He opened it and read it...

''OH MY GOD!''

They all turned towards him.

''Dude, you took Holly's name! Your mom will flip…''

''What?''

Steve jumped from his chair and went to Dove. He had to see that… As Dove said… Names signed were Holly Adrian Stewart and Abigail Katherine Stewart. It was very weird. Steve was looking at the paper and at Gail.

''What!?''

''You did take her name; shit…You even signed it all with Abigail… You did mean business when you did this sis… You are married…Mrs. Stewart…''

''Oh, God!''

They all turned towards Gail…

''Your name is Abigail?''

Holly giggled for the first time in weeks…

''None of you knew?''

''No! I kept it a secret…''

''But you told me?''

''Let's say I was drunk… And I told you worse things than my name baby…''

Holly just gave her a look for that slip up… Baby… Gail couldn't believe what she did…Stupid! Stupid!

''So, Abigail Stewart… Sounds serious…and sort of hot…''

Holly giggled again, but tried to keep it quiet form Gail.

''Yes, but if you dare use it Dove…you will be in pain…''

Nick was just looking at the situation very silent and confused. Gail was shocked, but not sorry for being married to this girl. There was no look of panic like she had when they wanted to get married. That's how he knew she was where she belonged. Dr. Stewart was a good thing for her and he hoped Gail would get her head out of her ass and be good wife to this woman. He believed she needed to realize she just maybe did the right thing. He took his juice glass and took a sip… After very awkward breakfast, Frank got into talking…

''Oh, so… We should leave soon… I think we all agree that this was very eventful weekend and we could use some time…to prepare for tomorrow. I think we should leave soon. See you by the car in an hour…''

They all got up and started walking towards their rooms. Tracy was still sitting at the table looking at her food. She looked sad and Gail and Holly felt bad for her.

''Hey, I am sorry…''

She lifted her gaze towards Gail.

''Did you really mean it?''

''What?''

''About Pecks being toxic and wishing you died instead of Jerry?''

Gail took a long breath and exhaled loudly.

''I do… Often I wished he survived instead of me… He had so much to live for… He had you, Leo… And I had nothing…''

''Gail…''

''No! I had nothing…''

''Ok. It was then…And now? Would you still trade places with him?''

''I don't know… Sometimes I wish I could. It would all be better if you could have him back… His sacrifice was for nothing… He wasted his life to save ME!''

''Gail…''

Holly approached her and stood behind her ready to catch her if she falls.

''Gail, he didn't waste his life saving yours… He gave you a chance to save yourself too. Because of him you found a new direction in life and worked on yourself to become a better person… You met Holly…''

''And messed her up too…I am sorry for ruining your thing with my brother. He is a jerk, but he loves you… Go and get him and run to get married… I wish you could work things out…''

''I wish the same for you… If you do it, I will too…''

''Do what?''

''Work on your marriage….''

''Tracy…it's complicated… We…. She… I…. Hm… Holly…''

Steve was at the door. It was clear to Holly he wanted to work things out with Tracy. She had to stop Gail from speaking and saying something wrong. It was time for Holly to take things into her hands now.

''Gail, let's go to our room and get things ready…''

''Oh… Ok…''

Holly got her far from Steve and Tracy. Gail loves them very much, but sometimes things she says sound much different from what she wants to say. They got into the room and Holly sat on the bed. She observed Gail and was a bit entertained how nervous Gail was.

''Gail…''

''What do we do now?''

''About?''

''This…''

She showed her hand to Holly and Holly had that trademark smirk…

''Looks good on you…''

''I am serious… You are dating someone…and this…''

''Gail…''

''I screwed up again… I shouldn't have said all I said to Steve and Tracy… I shouldn't have married you….''

''You regret marrying me?''

''I…''

She took a deep breath…

''I do not… But you do…''

Holly was surprised by the answer she got…

''I do not…''

''You do not?''

''No. I love you Gail. You are pain in the ass, but I love you… And I want to make this work… We did this drunk and knowing our history we tell each other things… We tell the truth when we are drunk and I am sure I didn't mind getting married to you and ending up in this bed. I love you…''

''And the girl?''

''She… She is different. And we didn't put any label on it. It's just…''

''Sex?''

''And dates…''

''But you are not together?''

''Not really…''

''What do we do Holly? This will get out soon…''

''Do you want to be married to me?''

''Yes…But I am scared of screwing things up…''

''So am I… But we will work on us and give our best not to fall under the influence of our friends, your family or anyone else… You and I are a team Gail… And we do things as a team… OK?''

''Ok… And now our team works? Where do we start?''

''We deal with it… I will have to talk to Jessica and end tings. You will have to work through your crap with a therapist and we talk about things…You move in with me and we work on us…''

''What?''

''You sleep in the spare room and we date…''

''Oh…''

''What?''

''I am a bit surprised…''

''Why?''

''You have it all worked out…''

''I don't… I just don't want to be the quitter…''

''Ok… We deal with things…''

Holly got off the bed and took Gail's hand. She pulled her towards her into the hug.

''I missed you officer…''

''Missed you too doctor…''

Oliver was at their door.

''Sorry to interrupt…But have you seen Tracy and Steve?''

Holly smiled at Gain and turned towards Oliver…

''No, we have no idea where they are…''


	3. Chapter 3

Few hours after Oliver dropped them home, Gail and Holly were working on arranging Holly's place so it would be more theirs than just Holly's. Chris helped Gail move her things and now he was there helping with the lifting and moving things. He didn't ask much and Holly and Gail were grateful. Gail was not ready to talk about her feelings and how this is not an easy thing for her. She knew she loved Holly, but she was scared of failing. She hated that feeling that she will screw things up. On the other side of the apartment, Holly was trying to figure out how to deal with the new situation. She would look at her hand and a small smile would form on her lips, but it would soon disappear when she remembers how much Gail hurt her with all the ignoring and running away from whatever that thing they had was. Jessica was not calling and she was not sure how to start conversation if she would call. How do you explain the thing that happened? She and Jessica didn't put a label on it, but they had sex…a lot of sex and spent a lot of time together doing all kinds of different things. And she had no idea what Lisa and Rachel would say when she tells them that she and Gail are back on…and married… Chris and Gail were working hard and she had fun looking at them. Gail was lost in giving him orders and teasing him that he is her favorite person to torture. She loved the dynamic he and Gail had. She knew they dated, but she never felt jealous of that. She knew she loved him now like brother. She still had some unresolved feelings for Nick, but she knew she has to work on that… Her wife… _wife_ … had a lot of people in her life and she will have to find the way to fit in. After they placed all of Gail's boxes into the spare room, Holly ordered them pizza. They spent some time in the living room chatting about things and having fun. Chris told them that he might like someone and Gail didn't let go until Chris told her who was it. It was one of the girls working in the coffee shop across from the 15th. Holly listened to him talk about her and felt a little bad for him.

''A bit shorter, long hair…''

''Hey, why do you care? You like her too Holly?''

Holly smirked at Gail's little jealous moment…

''She is good kisser…''

''What?! Oh, why all the hot ones and ones I like?!''

Holly was laughing now. She had a friend at college who would always fall for the gay guys, maybe Chris had the same thing with the lesbians…

''It's not funny Holly. All the girls I like are gay…or turn gay…''

''I'm sorry Chris…. But if it's any consolation, I had my share of straight girl crushes and heartbreaks too…''

''Maybe, but you ended up married to the straight girl…''

''I am not sure she was ever straight….''

Chris smiled at that…

''Yes, I think I could agree… I had my doubts for a long time and then you came…. And broke my heart Holly Stewart….''

''Me?''

''I had major crush on you and Gail never, but I mean NEVER let me go to the morge to take things to you or see you. She would always run there and steal other peoples' evidence just to see you…''

''Oh, that means you were not the only one with a crush….''

Gail didn't like this conversation….

''I hate you both right now…''

Holly and Chris started laughing like crazy.

''No, don't Gail… I promise it was so cute how you never let anyone come close to Holly… And that jealous moment when you were on a date at Penny. Oh, God, she was close to killing the girl how jealous she was.''

''Shut up!''

Holly smiled at the memory…

''I wanted nothing more than to be on the date with you… It has been you pretty much since we first met Gail… But what could I have done? You were straight girl with very weird vibe…''

''I liked you a lot Holly… I was just confused and when you went on that date… I felt so bad…''

''She got so drunk that I had to carry her home. She was silent and looked sad… that was scary…''

Since they had few beers, Holly's liquid courage was speaking and acting for her. She gave Gail a small peck on the lips and smiled. They stared at each other and Chris felt a bit weird for being there. He found the way to cut the tension…

''I can't believe we have to work tomorrow.''

''When is your shift Chris?''

''I start at six. I have late one… You?''

Gail had her sad _I hate early shifts_ face.

''In the morning…''

Gail turned towards Holly.

''What about you?''

Holly had her cute smile. She had a news for Gail… Something she wanted her to know weeks ago, but didn't have a chance to tell her.

''I am not going to work. I have some classes to teach at the academy…''

Gail and Chris were surprised. They had no idea Holly was teaching and how that happened.

''That's new…''

''Yes, it started two weeks ago. I am substitute for Doctor Davis. She can't do it this semester. She has some personal issues and she asked me to take it.''

Gail never liked Dr. Davis. She believed she is direct offspring of Salem witches. She had an A but she couldn't stand the woman.

''And?''

''It's fun…''

''Oh, so now you can teach young cops about medical jurisprudence.''

Holly smiled at that…

''Well, you must start somewhere before it's too late officer…''

''Oh, I know… You will talk about it and talk about your lunchbox…''

''It's forensic kit…''

''Whatever…''

''You will never drop that?''

''Your lunchbox? No, never…''

''Oh, you are… I have no words for you Gail Peck…''

''Hey, it's officer Peck…''

''Oh, sorry officer Peck.''

Chris wanted to teas them some more…

''Actually, Dr. Stewart, as of yesterday it's officer Stewart…. And if you don't believe me, check your hands and Holly's bag… As you said doctor… No guesses, just things you can prove… So, not you have evidence of your marriage…''

They turned to face him and Gail threw a pillow at him.

''Shut up smarty-pants…''

''And that's my cue to leave. It was nice being with you. See you soon… Have nice evening….''

And with that he left. Gail and Holly were now alone for the first time after so much time. Gail was looking at her finger and Holly was holding the certificate. Then it really hit them… They were married… Gail was sitting on the floor and sneaking looks to their hands and Holly holding the marriage certificate.

''It will not be less real if you stop staring at it…''

Holly smiled…

''I know…It is real, you are already nagging me…''

Gail saw the familiar smirk on Holly's face…

''You are bad Stewart…''

''I know…''

Holly put the papers in her desk and went to the kitchen to clean out the mess Gail made by bringing the remains of the food and empty bottles.

''Go to bed Gail. You have to work early…''

''Oh... It's already one… I have four hours of sleep ahead of me… I will die tomorrow…''

''When are you off?''

''Six…''

''Oh, that's a long day…''

''Oh it is… And with my luck I will probably spend a day with Disney princess…''

''I can't believe how life is cruel to you Gail…''

''And you?''

''I teach from noon until four and then I come home…''

''Ok. See you then after my shift…''

''Yes….''

Gail got off the floor and got into the kitchen. She kissed Holly's cheek.

''Good night Nerd…''

''Good night officer…''

Gail got ready for bed and it was a bit weird to be at Holly's and not sleep with her. Bed was too big all of the sudden. Her beautiful Egyptian cotton sheets were not that comfortable, everything was somehow wrong. But she knew she must put up with it all so she could go back to Holly's life and bed as a wife and partner for real. She needed to get Holly to believe she would really be there and give her best to be good wife to her.

She hated the sound of the alarm. It was five in the morning and it was so dark. It looked more like middle of the night than morning. She got ready and made some coffee so she could function. At the parade she got some looks and she realized that the story must be out. Andy sat beside her and just looked at her with surprise.

''What!''

''You married Holly…? You actually married her?''

''Yes, I did and so what?''

''Nothing. I never imagined you as the marriage person…''

''And why would you?''

''Gail…''

''Shut up! Just stop talking… It's too early for McNally crap…''

And with that they went to the car and Gail drove. Their day was pretty good. There was no trouble on their watch.

Holly's day started a bit later than Gail's. She woke up, took a long shower and made nice breakfast. She prepared her lesson and got ready to go. Her class was a success and some of the young future officers had pretty good questions for her. After the classes, she went to the supermarket and got a lot of food. With Gail in the house again, the eating habits and list of food had to change. That woman could eat all the time and Holly had to make sure she had her cupboards stocked with all Gail loved. It took her some time to unload all the food, but the door man helped her with the bags.

''Oh, I see you got food for next couple of weeks…''

''Try days… Gail eats like crazy….''

''I am happy to see her back…''

''Well you will see more of her… We got married…''

''I know. She told me this morning. All the best to you and her. She is a weird one, but a good one…''

''Oh, don't I know that….''

''Have a good one Ms. Stewart…''

''Thank you Bob…''

Gail got home around six and found Holly making dinner.

''Hey Nerd!''

''Hey officer…''

''Mmmm…Something smells nice…''

''Chicken and vegetables. I am making us something new…. ''

''Holly, that's cruel… ''

''No, that's healthy…''

''But…''

''Go, shower and change… it will be done in ten minutes…''

When Gail got out of the bathroom, dinner was served and she went to kitchen to get them some beers.

''How was your day Holly?''

''It was nice… Classes were actually very good and I had a lot of fun with them.''

''You did?''

''Yes. They were very active, asking questions and I really loved talking to them…''

''Oh, some of them are hitting on you?''

''Why would you say that?''

''Holly, only nerds want to know about your work. The rest is asking because you are hot…''

''Is that why you spent so much time in my morgue?''

''I… Oh…''

''Busted officer…''

''Fine! I liked you, but I was confused by what I felt… It was the first time I felt something for a girl…''

''And look how far that got you… I married you…''

''I think that me coming to the morgue got us dating… But when it comes to our marriage, we must thank Jack and tequila…''

''Are you saying you would not have married me sober?''

''I am saying you would never dare to marry me sober Holly…''

''Me? Why?''

''Because you became the cat…''

''I was not…''

''You did… You started dating someone just to escape our failure…''

''I liked Jessica…''

''But you still loved me… And I loved you…''

''Let's change the subject…''

''Ok…''

''Did you hear from your brother or Tracy?''

''No, they were not at work…And they are not answering their phone…''

''So, what do you think happened?''

''No idea, but I hope they worked it out…''

''So do I…''

Their dinner was interrupted by the knock on the door. Holly opened to find Tracy and Steve.

''Hey, come in….''

They got in and Gail was still eating.

''How are you guys…?''

''We are ok… and we have news for you!''

''You got back together?!''

''Yes, we did… And we got married that same afternoon after all of you left… But the biggest news is that you are going to be aunts… I am pregnant Gail!''

Gail and Holly were very happy for Tracy and Steve.

''Oh, mom will be so proud!''

''Yes, Pecks had a big weekend… Two weddings and pregnancy…''

''She doesn't know…?''

''No, Steven… I cherish my life… I thing she is still working on processing me dating a woman….''

''Oh…''

''Your mom will not take this ok?''

''She will…In time Holly….''


	4. Chapter 4

In following couple of days, Gail and Holly were building up their relationship and working on their marriage together and individually. Gail continued seeing the therapist and she found them one to go to together. Holly was surprised at first, but she accepted in the end. After all, Gail was working on their relationship and herself. They still slept in the separate rooms but went to bed thinking how good it would be if the other one was with them. Their therapist recommended they work on their intimacy slowly and not to rush into something again. So, they had ''homework'' for the weekend. They had to go out on a date where there would be no alcohol or sex involved. Holly just nodded and Gail didn't like the idea.

''You take fun out of these things….''

''You think you can't have a good time without drinking and sex?''

''We can, but now when you said it's off the table I will not stop thinking about it…''

Holly had to nod to this. Gail would always want things she can't have or shouldn't have.

''Now, who will organize the date?''

Gail was a bit silent. She had no idea what could they do.

''I will…''

''O.K. Holly. Just remember…''

''No drinking and no sex…''

''You are good to go… See you next week… Good luck and have fun…''

They went home and Gail went straight to her room. She had some work to do for tomorrow. Holly changed and turned on the TV. She was changing channels and god really bored. She got off the sofa and went to see what Gail was doing. She found her sitting on the bed with a lot of pictures from the crime scene.

''What are you up to?''

''I am working a case with Sam… It's a cold one that got my attention…''

''Oh, I'll leave you to it…''

''No! Stay… I might need to pick your brain…''

''Oh…''

Holly got settled at the bottom of the bed and started looking at the case file…

''This was about seven years ago… A woman was by strangulation. Someone used very nice silk stockings to kill her. Her long term lover was accused of the crime and is serving life sentence.''

''So, he has every reason to try and create at least a bit of doubt… Did you talk to him before you took the file or…?''

''I never met him…''

''What is the story?''

'' She and her lover were involved in those very abusive relationships and she often was taken to the ER and he was locked few times, but she never filed any charges…''

''And he did it?''

'' He said he didn't…''

''And is there a reason to believe him?''

''Honestly, I have no idea. Detectives who worked the case closed it very fast and the officers are also not willing to talk a lot about it…''

''So, we have what?''

''We have findings of the pathologist and the guy saying he didn't do it…''

''Why this case Gail?''

From behind her back she got a new file…

''There was a murder today… Same MO… All the same and even two women look alike…''

''Who took it?''

''Hm… I think it was Doctor James…''

''He will take million years…''

''He is already taking million years…''

''Ok, let's see what you have….''

They spent few more hours in bed reviewing old and new findings. Holly saw some things that were missed in the old reports and she told Gail that the first autopsy was sloppy.

''Oh, this is such a sloppy work…''

Gail was deep into her papers that she didn't really hear Holly…

''Oh, what? You said something?''

''This first report…''

Holly lifted the papers to wave with them…

''This is such a sloppy work… And it was done by the man whose place I came into when he retired…''

''Was he any good?''

''They say he was one of the best, but this is not the work of someone who had over forty years of experience.''

''Why do you say so?''

''Gail, I think that with your knowledge, you would have done it better and even worded it better… This was not written by the pathologist….''

Gail took the papers and looked at the places Holly showed her…

''It's weird…Language is so…''

''Police like?''

''You think one of us from the 15thdid it?''

''I can't say from the language what division they came from and things like that. BUT I can tell you that pathologists use much different expressions when they write their reports. I can tell you he or she was stabbed and that stabbing teared some organs tissues and things like that. But when I write it, it has to sound more…as you would say nerd like…''

Now when Holly mentioned it, she started reading things again and realized it was more cop language than pathologist language…

''Holly, what about the new one?''

She handed Holly new report and she started reading it.

''This was written by the James…''

''Ok, so at least we have one report that is a good one…''

''In a way. He didn't put some results in but he is probably still waiting for them…''

''Oh…O.K. Something big?''

''Yes, toxicology is missing and analysis of the tissue found under the girl's nails…''

They spent couple more hours comparing cases and looking for missing pieces of the puzzle. At three in the morning they realized how late it was.

''You should go to bed Holly. It's late…''

''I know.''

She helped Gail gather papers and place them into right files. Gail put the files back into her bag and Holly just sat on the bed watching her do it.

''This was actually fun…''

''Yes… It was Nerd…''

''Maybe we should talk about this as a date night?''

''Oh, no! You are getting a real date officer…''

''Oh, am I?''

''Yes… I am not some cheap girl to keep you at home with files…''

''I am fine with dates like this…''

''First of all, that's disgusting… We spent hours watching crime scene photos and reading autopsy reports. Not a dream date…''

''But very like us… We met over a dead body Holly, they are part of the romance…''

''That just sounded sick Gail…''

There was a moment of silence and Gail started laughing like crazy.

''What is it?''

''If someone was listening in, they would think us crazy….''

''We might be…''

''I am ok with it…''

''Me too…''

''Go to bed Holly…''

Holly got off the bed and started walking towards the door.

'' I had a nice time Gail…''

''Me too… See you in the morning Nerd…''

Holly nodded and left the room. Gail got ready for bed and fell asleep in a few minutes. Holly was not that lucky. As soon as she went to bed, her phone was ringing. Jessica was in Brazil doing some boob jobs with Lisa and she forgot about the time difference.

''Hello Holly…''

''Hey… Why are you calling at almost three thirty?''

''Lisa here told me to call you…''

''Are you drunk?''

''Yes, a bit…But I am calling to tell you I want you to be my girlfriend officially…''

Holly's stomach dropped.

''What?''

''I want to date you officially…''

''Jessica we will talk when you come back…''

''What? You don't want it?''

''You are drunk, you might change your mind in the morning. When you come back, we will talk.''

''Are you with someone now Holly? I know we never said it's exclusive… But I would like it to be… So are you with someone now?''

''In a way…''

''In a way? Am I interrupting?''

''No,she is in the other room…''

''Why would you bring someone home and not sleep with them? Unless…Oh, it's HER…''

''I'm sorry Jessica…''

''Are you back together?''

''Yes…No… Not yet… We are working on our relationship…''

''In bed?''

''Separate beds…''

''You must really love her not to sleep with her…''

Holly smiled at that…

''I do… A lot…''

There was a moment of silence…

''I want to meet her…''

''I am not sure it's a good idea… Our relationship failed at the moment she met Lisa and Rachel. I can't risk it twice… I'm sorry Jessica..''

''Don't be… it's fine…''

And with that she hung up… Holly felt bad for her, but she had to make things work with Gail. She was determined to make the best of the crazy situation they were in. She got out of bed and went to Gail's room. Her wife was sound asleep and hugging a pillow. Holly stood at the door looking at her and smiling. With Gail back in her life, she finally felt home again. Now she had to make sure that home gets… homier…


	5. Chapter 5

On Saturday they both slept in. Gail woke up around eleven and Holly got up a bit after her. They met in the kitchen when Gail was making coffee. Holly opened the fridge and got the milk out. It was time for her chocolate flakes she ate sometimes.

''Oh, eating not that healthy today doctor?''

''I could be naughty once in a blue moon…''

''Oh I know…''

There was awkward silence in the kitchen. It somehow got them again thinking about sex and things they shouldn't be doing.

''So, what did you plan for today and our date?''

''Oh, nothing yet. Working on it…''

''No batting cages Stewart!''

Holly smirked…

''We don't want you to die…''

''Hey, I got better…''

''Yes, you did… Now you can actually sometimes hit the ball. You missed only few balls last time…''

''What can I say? You ruined balls to me Stewart…''

''Ha…Ha… Not funny…''

''It is and I know that one small part of you is enjoying it…''

That conversation didn't get a chance to get any weirder because Gail's phone was ringing. It was Steve.

''Hey Steve…''

''Are you doing something tonight?''

''Yes, we have a date… Why?''

''Tracy and I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner?''

''No, it's a date night. Maybe tomorrow?''

''Sure...''

Gail hung up and turned towards the kitchen where Holly was waiting for her to come back.

''Who was that?''

''Steve, he wanted to have dinner with us…''

''Oh, what time?''

''Tomorrow, today is our day…''

''Gail, you should have said yes to him.''

''No, today is our day. Therapist said we should have our date and work on us. It means no other people or distractions.''

''And two of them are distraction?''

''Yes, they will gush about the baby and perfect married life and then Tracy would talk about all the amazing sex they are having…''

''…and we are not?''

''It's not something I want to talk about with my brother and his hormonal wife. And let's not mention the fact that the last Saturday of the month is next week…''

''And what is that?''

''THE PECK DINNER…. Mama Peck is being mean to her Peck cubs…''

''I can't believe that you refer to yourself as a cub…''

''And Steve too…''

Holly laughed and shook her head…

''Well, she is mama bear…''

''I am so scared of getting to know my…mother in law…''

''Yes, you are screwed… You are lucky your parents are not alive…''

Holly stopped smiling…

''I am sorry, that was stupid…''

''It's… I get it…''

''No, I am sorry Holly…It was so stupid of me to make that joke… I am very sorry Holl…''

''It's ok Gail. You didn't do it to hurt me…''

''I know, but still, it was very bad move…''

''It's fine… Let's not talk about it Gail…''

Gail really tried to make it up to Holly that day. She even went as far as making a chocolate chip cookies for Holly and watching her favorite chick flick. Around dinner time, Holly suggested they go out somewhere. Gail loved the idea. It was very casual date and to Holly's surprise, Gail took the charge of the date. They went ice skating. It was something Holly loved, but hasn't done in years. Gail knew that nerdy Holly loved figure skating as a girl and she even was skating for few years. It took her some time to remember some of the routines she did as a young girl and Gail enjoyed her wife having fun on the ice.

''I am so rusty…''

''But hot…''

''Gail…''

''What can I say, blame the jeans…''

''what?''

''They make your butt look amazing…''

''You are bad…''

''I am, but I am also very right…''

Holly sent her to get some hot chocolate and during the Gail's absence, she had time to look around. She loved how rink was full of different people. Young, old, hot, not that hot, all kinds of people were there and she enjoyed the diversity. A couple skating with a baby in the scarf got her attention. Dad was the one with the baby and he looked so proud to hold his wife's hand and carry the baby on his chest for entire room to see. He was young and proud dad… It got Holly into thinking about being a parent. It got her into thinking about the life and what she wants out of it. She is in her thirties, has her own apartment, good credit in the bank in case she wants to get a house, she has a good job and she is married to the woman she loves very much. So, she had all that was ''wanted''. But then her mind wondered to Gail. Gail was in her late twenties, she was dating men before they met, she had bed history with commitment, she was insecure, she had mommy and daddy issues, she was a police officer often in the middle of the shootings, beatings and things that were not very safe. She had very stubborn and childish moments and she didn't know how to talk about her feelings and issues. That made her huge flight risk and regardless of how much Holly loved her, the time they spent apart got Holly very insecure of how Gail would handle pressure and times that are not easy in the parenthood and partner relationships. But then, Holly remembered Gail talking about Leo and all the fun things they did since she met Tracy. That kid was mad about Gail and she loved him very much. She often said she loved him more than any adult person. And Holly knew why. Gail was a big child and someone who didn't get much love in their life, or at least didn't get all that love in the way she needed it. So, now, putting it all together there was a big dilemma for Holly. Were they ready to be parents? Gail got back and handed her the cup.

''It's really hot, so be careful…''

''Oh...Ok…''

''What happened? What got you thinking?''

''It's nothing….''

''Holly… I know it's something. You have that face…''

''What face?''

''I can't think of the way to start the conversation face…''

Holly smiled. Gail did pay attention to her gestures and faces she made…

''Fine, there is something….''

''Ok, out with it…''

''Let's talk about it at home… Ok?''

''Sure, but don't forget it. It looks like something that's really got your hamsters running…''

''Hamsters?''

''Yes, sometimes I imagine your brain as that hamster's wheel where like ten hamsters run to keep it going all the time…''

''Gail, that's disturbing image…''

''Oh, come on! Hamsters are cute…and I like them…''

''You are insane…''

''I am not! My mother ACTUALLY had me tested few times…''

''I need to see the findidngs to believe it…''

''Ha ha ha… Not funny. And if I am insane, it makes you even more insane. You did marry me after all…''

''I did, didn't I?''

''And there is no backing off now Stewart! You are stuck with me…''

''Poor me…''

''Hey, I am nice person…''

''Sure, just tell that to yourself…''

''I don't like you…''

Holly started laughing at Gail's angry pout. She was so cute…

''Oh, Gail…''

Out of the blue, Holly gave her a kiss. It was just a peck but it was something new. Since the wedding, none of them remembered, they didn't have any physical contact.

''Do you want children?''

Holly just blurted.

''What?''

''Do you want children?''

''When?''

''Soon?''

''How soon?''

''In a year or something….''

''With you?''

''Yes, Gail… With me…''

Gail was relived a bit. She didn't want to disappoint Holly by saying she believes it's early for them to do it. Before having kids, they had to fix them.

''Oh, yes… I would like to have kids, but I am not sure if I am mommy material… My mother was pretty bad at that department…I really had no one to learn from…''

''And I lost my parents at age of eight… So, we have to learn ourselves…''

''Let's do that, but just after we fix what is broken…''

The conversation had to end because it was time to go. They changed back into their shoes and went to the car. Ride was very quiet and Holly suggested that they go for a walk. They went to their favorite park and tried something new. They held hands. After a long time it felt so good to hold the hand of the other woman. Gail missed that feeling and so did Holly.

''Why do I feel like teenager who is just starting to date someone? We are married Holly…''

''Because we are starting to date again Gail. Fresh start and starting for the better…''

Gail smiled…

''So, am I your girlfriend?''

''I don't know… You have to ask me…''

''You make me feel silly Holly… I am your wife, not a girlfriend… So, stop making me feel that silly…''

''Didn't I always?''

''You did…''

''So, that's nothing new…''

''You are a game changer Holly Stewart…''

''And so are you… Mrs. Stewart…''


	6. Chapter 6

Gail learned the hard way that many good things fast come to an end. She and Holly were at better place and it even really started to look like some sort of relationship. They spent time texting when they were at work. They had lunches together almost every day; they spent time watching movies cuddled on the sofa. They even started kissing with occasionally steamy make out sessions they had to end before it went too far. On Wednesday evening Holly suggested weekend getaway and sex. Gail was surprised, but she said yes to the idea. She was not going to remind Holly that therapist said no sex. It was Thursday afternoon and her shift was close to an end. She had some paperwork to finish and then she would pick up Holly to go get groceries and go home. She was smiling because she was close to finishing her report when she felt the familiar perfume in the air. That could only be her mother. She felt a bit sick to her stomach and not that happy about what could happen…

''Mother…''

''Abigail…''

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

''What can I do for you?''

''I came to tell you that on Saturday we are having small gathering and you must come.''

''Mother, I had something planed.''

''I don't care. Entire city would be there. It's important for me and your father that you and Steven come…''

''But.''

''Dress accordingly…''

And with that she left the room.

''Fuck!''

She and Holly talked about trying to go somewhere for the weekend and spend some time together, maybe try to ''reconnect''. So, for the past few days, Gail was finishing all she had so they could go somewhere and spend entire weekend in bed…and then the mother came to ruin her plan for the weekend. She got to Holly's office and found her working on something. She was staring at the computer with her thinking face.

''Hey, Nerd… What got you confused?''

''Some results… They don't look ok.. I must retest that…''

''Oh, I'm sorry…''

''It's not your fault…''

''We can't go anywhere for the weekend.''

''What?''

''My mom is making some big political dinner…''

''Oh, and you must go.''

''And you are coming with me…''

''Gail…''

''Please Holly. I am not going to dragon's nest alone…''

Holly smirked at the name Gail used for the Peck house. It varied, but she never used any nice or positive name for her childhood home.

''I am just wondering if it's ok just to go there. My guess is she has no idea about us being back together or married…?''

''You are correct…''

''Gail, is it smart to do it?''

''Hm… She might try to set me up again since I am ''single'' again and most probably out of ''dark phase'' of dating a woman. Soooo, if you want to drive me to dates, I guess you could stay at home…''

''Ok, point taken… But what do we do?''

''Nothing, we get nice dresses and go to the party Ms. Stewart… Superintendent and Inspector Peck will be welcoming in a large crowd with political power…''

''So, ripping the bend aid in front of million influential people so mother can't do anything to you?''

''Yes, something like that…''

''We have to pick something nice for the dinner…

''We will Holly…Oh, we will...''

''And one thing Gail, we are not going to provoke your mom. Be at your best… Do you hear me?''

They got home with too much food and went to change. Holly was done first and she was the one to make them dinner. She made some new Thai recepy she found and Gail was helping her with chopping vegetables. In the middle of their cooking there was someone at the door. Gail opened to find Steve, Tracy and Leo.

''Hey, what are you doing here?''

''Holly invited us?!''

''Neeerrrrdddd…. Why would you do something like that?"

''Some nice family dinner wouln't kill you Gail…''

''But I might kill them?''

''Don't worry, if you do, I'll get rid of the bodies…''

Leo looked frightened…

''She is joking…''

''Oh…''

Dinner was served and Tracy loved what Holly made.

''So, Saturday at mom's?''

''Oh, ant that was the way to kill my apetite…''

''Come on Gail, we must talk about it!''

''Steven, I don't want to think about her and dinner until few hours before it.''

''Why?''

''Her stuck up friends will be there and I am guessing I will have suitable gentleman waiting to be my escort…''

Tracy nodded and smiled.

''We all know she was happy when two of them were in a bad place. For her they still are in a bad place…''

''That dinner will be the hit of the month… You will have a date and a wife at the same table…''

''Shut up Tracy!''

''But it is a bit funny Gail and I forgive you…''

''If he is hot, I'll leave you in a heartbeat Stewart…Just you know….''

Holly's face changed. She was not laughing anymore. She got off the table and went to her room.

''I must go and talk to her…''

''Ok. We'll leave you to it…''

''Thanks guys…''

Gail followed her into the room. She found her sitting on the bed with her knees pressed to her chest. It looks like she was crying.

''I am sorry. It was a joke. I am not going anywhere Holly…''

''I am scared…''

''Of what?''

''You meeting a man of your dreams and realizing your mom was right…''

''That is disturbing… I don't think I want to live in the world where my mom is right about something…''

''Gail, I am serious…''

Gail sat on the bed in front of Holly and took her hand…

''I can't say I am the best lesbian there is… I am not… I am not even sure if I can put any label on it. Before you I dated men, but since I met you, I didn't want anyone else…You were it for me Holly. I don't know what does that make me in someone else's book, but in mine it makes me yours… I might doubt and question a lot of things, but since I accepted my feeling for you, I had no doubt about how I feel. I am sure I love you Holly and I want to be with you until the day I die. I can't promise forever. We work in a field where each day is big and award in a way. We can spend next sixty years together or we could die tomorrow… I don't care… I want to be with you and not think about anything more than just today… Each day at the time… Me coming home to you every day unharmed or with some minimal damage is a big thing. I survived the day to come to you. And I know my job sucks because I am not safe. I know you hate it sometimes…and so do I…''

Holly kissed her and stopped her from talking.

''You just had to stop talking….''

''That's my line Nerd…''

Gail kissed her back and pushed her down to the pillows. Their kisses and make out session got pretty heated and they just didn't want to stop. That night they made love again, but this time they remembered very well how they ended up in bed tangled in the mess of limbs and sheets… Gail fell asleep soon after they finished making love. She cuddled up to Holly and mumbled how much she loves her. Holly couldn't sleep yet. She was mesmerized by how beautiful Gail was when she sleeps. She was beautiful even awake, but Holly loved how relaxed she looked when she was asleep. She finally managed to fall asleep very early in the morning. Gail's alarm started ringing like crazy about six in the morning and it woke them up… At first it took some time to get adjusted to the fact that their night really happened.

''Hey…''

''Hey…''

''I love waking up like this…''

''Me too…''

''We should do it all the time…''

''Have sex?''

Holly smiled…

''No, wake up together…''

''I'm in if you are…''

''I'm in Gail…''

''Good. Than we can practice waking up together…''

''Sound like a plan.''

Gail got out of bed and went to change. She didn't have much time so she skipped the coffee. Her morning started in the best possible way and she believed nothing could ruin the day. She was in booking that day and she had plenty of time to day dream about Holly and all the sex they might have that night. It was Friday, they had Saturday off and she was very determined to stay in bed for as long as possible. Around one, she went to the lab with food for her and Holly.

''Hey Nerd, I got us food…''

When she lifted her gaze, she saw Lisa and attractive redhead sitting in the office… Holly turned pail when Gail came.

''You are out of luck officer… Holly's girlfriend and I came to pick her up for lunch.''

Lisa had a very smug face that Gail hated…a lot… The other woman smiled, in a polite way, but Gail could sense some…hostility?

''Oh, I had no idea you had lunch plans…''

''Why would you?''

''Lisa, stop it!''

Lisa gave Holly a bit confused face. She didn't get why Holly would have to say anything to Gail. It's over. Their fun time was done and now Holly was dating a real woman who could help her with career and normal life. Cops were not on Lisa's good people list.

''I had no idea they would come. Lisa just barged in…''

''It's fine…Chris is always interested in your food, so don't worry.''

And with that Gail went back to the station. She gave Chris Holly's food and went to her favorite corner to be in a bad mood. She got a text from Holly that got her in a bit better mood.

''I'm sorry for today. I had no idea they would come and Lisa would be…Lisa… I must talk to them and tell them all… See you at home…''


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch turned out to be boring. Lisa spent entire time talking about herself and some large number of ladies she took to bed. So, for Lisa, the trip was business as usual. She had surgeries and at the spare time, she went shopping and screwing. So, Holly already could predict the stories and outcomes. Jessica didn't speak much, but she noticed Holly was a bit distant. After some time Rebeca, who was Lisa's friend but cardiologist joined them. She was an interesting person and Holly liked her very much. She was one of the hard core people who would fight for the patients and be innovative in the way she does her job. Holly often addressed her if she had some doubts about heart problems of the people who ended at her table.

''I have something to say girls…''

''What is it Rebeca?''

''I am getting married!''

Lisa was curious… She had no idea Rebeca was dating…

''Who is the lucky guy?''

''He is a social worker…''

''A social worker? Rebeca?''

Holly congratulated her.

''That's amazing. How did you meet?''

''At work. He brought a girl with a serious heart problem and I did her surgery…for free…And I paid her stay at the hospital.''

''Why would you spend your money on her? She could have been operated at some other place?''

''Because she was four years old with possibility to die soon. So, who cares her parents have no money? Her entire stay coasted so little compared to the award I got when she was fine. I saved an amazing young girl…''

Holly loved how Rebeca had that human side aside from crazy high salary... She admired woman for trying to help the less fortunate. She knew a lot of doctors who would never do something like that.

''Wow! That is amazing… And what about the guy?''

''Peter is thirty eight years old, and works with a kids form the suburbs…''

''Oh, he works with delinquents…You and Holly have soft spot for people dealing with the other side of the law…''

''He works with kids Lisa…''

''You and Holly have soft spot for the charity cases… You should see her ex… A cop!''

''Oh, God! Are you sure you want to go there?''

''Why? She is a dead beat cop…''

''And a daughter of superintendent and a good child of the chief of Toronto police.''

Jessica was impressed, but a bit jealous how Holly defended the cop…

''So what?! She had connections… but she is still a dead beat cop…''

''I can't argue anymore…''

Holly threw money on the table and got up.

''Where are you going?''

''To poke at dead people… Rebeca, all the best…''

And with that Holly went back to the morgue. She felt so bad for not telling them about the marriage, but she didn't want to overshadow the Rebeca's news. She texted Gail few times, but got no reply. At first she was scared that this lunch ruined things for them or at least put them into bad place again. But after some time she started worrying that something bad happened. After few hours of worrying and thinking about that might have happened, Gail texted.

''big shooting… two dead, a lot of wounded, I am ok. Waiting in the er… had to give statement. love you…''

Holly picked up her things and run to the ER. Gail saying she is ok was not enough. She could be ok with broken rib from the bullet she took in the west, or just beaten up. She had weird logic. Gail could believe she was ok because she was not dead, but to Holly it was not ok. She found her in the hallway hugging a crying woman Holly didn't know. She approached them and she noticed how uncomfortable Gail looked. She let the woman go when she saw Holly.

''Ana, this is my wife Holly and this is Ana. She… Officer Morgan…''

Morgan was one of Oliver's friends. They started as rookies. He had some heart problems so he was usually working booking or something else at the station. He had minimum rotations on the streets and he was really close to retirement.

''What happened?''

''My husband and some younger officer went to answer domestic disturbance call and… Apparently some drug people used the building as their lab… They started shooting, my husband called for backup and… They came but it was too late… He and that young officer were shot… He died few minutes ago on the table…''

''I'm sorry…''

Holly broke down at the moment when young pregnant woman came in to the ER. She was apparently married to the younger officer that was killed that night. He died right away. He was shot in the head and in the stomach. Gail's heart broke.

''Shit, this will be bad…''

One of the senior officers came to her and told her that her husband died. She sat on the chair and started crying. One of the younger officers tried to confort her and she held onto him like her life depended on it.

''I want to see him…. Please let me see him…''

''I have no idea where he is… We must ask someone…''

He looked around. His superiors were on the phone answering why so many officers was hurt and could these two deaths be avoided. And then he saw Holly. He helped woman off the chair and took her to Holly that was wrapped up in a tight hug with Gail.

''Aghm… I am sorry, but I need to ask you something… Could she see her husband? His name is…was… Officer Shawn Preston?''

Lady looked at Gail expecting the answer. Gail had no idea why was the lady looking at her. Holly bit her lip and started thinking.

''I have no idea where he is. Did they even tried to bring him to the hospital or he was already dead?''

''He was already dead when the ambulance came…''

''Ok, that narrows it down to our morgue. Let me make a call, ok?''

Woman nodded at Holly and Holly stepped away from them to make that call. She came back few moments later.

''He is there, at 15th. Doctor Vargas is in charge of him. He is expecting you. He didn't start working on him, so I must warn you it will not be a nice sight…''

''My husband is dead, it's not a nice sight…''

''I'm sorry… What I was trying to say… oh… ok… He would be covered in blood and with all of his belongings on. You will get them back after they are processed and probably the body would be released in a few days. It's Friday and the weekend is coming. Not many people are working..''

''How do you know all this?''

''It's my job. I am forensic pathologist at 15th division.''

''Could you do it?''

''I'm sorry… He was already assigned… I can't take…bodies that were assigned to other doctors...''

Woman thanked her and went with the young officer to see her husband. Holly noticed how silent her wife is. She was sitting in the corner and playing with the wedding ring.

''Hey, are you ok Gail?''

''I saw again two people die and I was shot at…''

Holly's stomach dropped…

''And we are back at the ER… Sitting and waiting if others would survive…''

''I know…''

None of people that were close to her and Gail was hurt, but still Holly knew all of them. They saw each other at the Penny and they would come to her with evidence or she would see them at the scene. She knew each of the officers involved. She even knew young officer whose wife she talked to. It broke her heart to see her about seven months pregnant dealing with this. She could imagine what Holly would do in this situation. That was the moment when she started thinking about moving up in ranks. She didn't want to become white shirt for her mother, but for the potential family they might have. She loved working the streets, but she also wanted to come home to her wife and kids one day. So, that day Gail promised to herself that she will get off the streets. She felt bad for her friends, but she had to do this for Holly.

Dinner at Peck mansion was as expected. A lot of people of power in and outside the police. There were politicians, people from different agencies and all of them were sitting in Peck living room chatting and having a bight. Gail and Holly came a bit late, due to ER situation and Elaine was not happy about the company of her daughter. Steve and Tracy were standing in the corner and just waiting for a proper moment to leave.

''I hate her parties and all these people…''

Steve nodded at his sister.

''I am tired of them too.''

Tracy and Holly felt bad for their spouses. It must have been hard growing up in a house like this. Inspector Peck was also in his corner making drinks for everyone and making sure there is enough food and all is how it should be. When he made sure everyone had their drinks and tray of food he went to Steve and Gail.

''Hi dad…''

''Hey Gail… How are you love?''

''I am fine dad… How are you?''

''Waiting for this crap to end…''

They laughed at his comment.

'' I am a bit tired of it all. She is really difficult when there is audience…''

''She is always pain in the ass dad…''

''Oh, Gail… She is your mom…''

''No, she is my mother… I never had a mom…''

And Bill didn't argue.

''And how are you doctor? Is my daughter behaving?''

''I am fine, thank you for asking… As, for your daughter… You know Gail…''

''I do, but I also know you have very positive influence on her. So, welcome to the family….''

''Thank you…''

He also chatted a bit with Tracy and then he was called by his wife to join the discussion. His kids came after him and got to the interesting part. One of the politicians started talking about the law that would forbid LGBT people in the army and police force. He spoke about family values and all the things that are being endangered by the LGBT people. Elaine agreed with him to an extent… Holly was getting angry and so was Gail. Gail tried to say something, but was stopped by her father.

''You know Peterson, I think your idea is interesting…''

''You do?''

''Yes, I would love to see how many people you would have in the force if you get the LGBT out and how many out of them could cover the job….''

''I am sure we could find someone to come to their places…''

''I am sure you could, but I don't understand why does it matter? If it has nothing to do with their profession, than it's none of your business.''

''How would you feel if you had a gay people in your office Inspector?''

''I wouldn't care. Until that person or people do their job and I know they are good men in the storm I can work with and rely on, I don't care.''

Peterson tried to say something, but Bill didn't let him speak.

''And let me tell you something… On the day you make that thing active in the force, you can have my badge. I don't want to serve in that police.''

Steve spoke next…

''And you can have mine too….''

Tracy took his hand…

''Mine too…''

Gail stepped out…

''Mine too…''

''What?''

Steve spoke first.

''I am on the force for seven years. I work with different people and I respect all of them. I know a lot of people in the force who are gay and I don't care. I care only if I can rely on them in the feald. I don't care who they go home to. It's their personal thing. But I think it's important to have someone to come back to. That's the thing keeping you alive. Just the fact that that person could be very sad or hurt if something happens to you… that keeps you alive…''

Holly spoke next.

''Two woman lost their husbands today because you don't have enough people in the force. Your witch hunt will cut the numbers even worse and you might get surprised to know how many good people you could be without if you start that witch hunt.''

''And who are you?''

''I am Holly Stewart, forensic pathologist.''

''And what is this to you?''

''I work at 15th and I am friends with some officers…''

''Even the gay ones?''

''Yes, I don't make friends based on their sexual preferences….''

''So you know gay people on the force?''

''I do…''

''And do you think they do the job well?''

''Some do, some don't. But it's bot based on their sexuality, but ability…''

''So, they are not distracted by some hot officers?''

''Some could be, but someone could make allegation that your office doesn't work well because of all the secretaries in tiny skirts and cleavage. And are you distracted by them?"

''Are you distracted by your young interns and lab people? All these young men…''

''No, I am not…''

''How is that possible?''

''I am a lesbian and I am committed to someone.''

Bill sat on the chair and looked at Peterson.

''Let me tell you a story… I had a secretary for about seventeen years. Her name was Rose Oven. She was the best woman I ever met. She was nice, polite, but very effective and scary when she had to be. She run my office so well that I was not sure who was actually a boss.''

Gail smiled. She loved that woman.

''To cut the long story short, I didn't know much about her. I knew she liked her coffee with milk and she loved to have cookie with it. I knew she lived with someone, but I never had an idea who it was. I was teasing her that ''he'' should make an honest woman out of her. She was almost in her fifties and they still were not married. From the moment we met she dated that person and still had no ring on that finger. I joked I would have the talk with that punk and she always avoided the answer. One time she told me that ''punk's'' name was Eva and that two of them were together from the time they started college. Almost thirty years together and they had no chance of paper or anything else. They were ''friends'', ''roommates'' in the eyes of the world and the law. I met Eva on the day Rose ended up in the hospital. She had a heart attack and she died after few days. She was attached to the machines and nurses didn't let Eva enter her room. I had to take her in in my uniform and all because she was not related to Rose. Thirty years together and she was nothing to her!''

Holly and Gail were silently crying and holding hands. Steve's eyes were wet and Tracy was also crying. She had many things in her head…Gail and Holly, Jerry, Steve, their jobs and just the fact life is crazy and no one knows what might happen.

'' I am married for over thirty years. And there are days when I would love to kill my wife, but we all have these days, regardless of the time spent married to the person. But if something happened to Elaine, I would love to be by her side and I would like to think she would be by mine too if the situation was different. I would love to die in the arms of the person I loved and spent most of my life with. You notice Peterson, I said PERSON… That matters, sex of the partner is not important. What matters is that human connection…. I couldn't do much for Eva and Rose because there were no laws that protected these couples… But…''

He coughed…

''You see, when my wife came home one day fuming that our daughter, God bless her in her madness, is dating a woman I made promise to myself that I will stand buy her and be there to help her in all she needs. Then I met Dr. Stewart and realized she doesn't need me. She has her person… Laws changed, same sex couples are visible and there to be seen and recognized. And I feel at peace knowing she has someone to come home to. And she is married…legally married to the woman she loves. I don't want to put her in the situation to hide that marriage. I saw them taking off their rings hiding in the back so no one would see and say something. I am saying something now. I am proud of my daughter. She is good officer, she does her job, she is good partner to people she is with in the streets; she is someone you want by your side if there is some bad situation. She is not leaving her partners behind. And you would have known that Mr. Peterson if you ever were a dead beat cop working the streets. My wife got the white shirt too soon, she doesn't often seem to remember what is it like and what really matters. Politics and this bullshit matters only to ones off the streets. On them you think about your back and your partners' back. And have no concern of who they sleep with. So , I am proud to be part of the police where diversity is important and cherished. So far this place has come in more than fifteen years. From my secretary who was ''friends'' with her lover, to my daughter who is married to an amazing expert and from what I heard, amazing person. And that is why you can have my badge. I will not watch people hide who they are and their partners being stripped of their meanings in the lives of people who they spend their lives with. If it's ok for them to go and every day risking their lives in the streets, it's also ok for them to love…''

He looked at his daughter and her wife who were smiling with their eyes wet. He got to Gail and took her in his arms. She hugged him very strongly and whispered.

''I love you dad…''

''I love you too baby…''

''I am sorry…''

''What for?''

''Getting married in secret…''

''We'll talk about that one…''

He winked at her and smiled at Holly. Elaine was stunned by her husband's speech. Bill was never a man who spoke too much and this was a big deal to him. She never realized how much he cared about people and how observant he was. Some people left the house wandering how Pecks can bare the fact their daughter is a dyke and some left to give them some space to deal with the news of the marriage as a family. In whole, this night was eventful for the family.


	8. Chapter 8

Guests left and the family was finally alone. Gail held Holly's hand scared of what Elaine might say. Holly was trying to think of all the ways she could mend her wife after her mother tears her into pieces and breaks her as she usually does. What happened surprised them all. Elaine got off her chair and came to her husband. She just kissed him and left the room. Gail and Steve were in deep shock. They never saw they parents exchange any affection. Pecks loved one another even after all these years, but never showed any affection in front of anybody. Holly and Tracy found it entertaining how their spouses' faces looked like. Their mouths were hanging opened and they were speechless. Gail spoke first…

''What just happened?''

Bill smiled at her and at their children.

''Your mother…''

''No, someone snatched her body… I… No… Where are lectures? Speeches of me being shame to the family and Holly being the devil?''

''Is Doctor Stewart the devil Gail?''

Her mother spoke from the stairs. They all turned towards the stairs in surprise.

''No…''

''Than why would you say so?''

''I wouldn't but you would…''

''Calling someone a devil, implies that you believe in some sort of God… And that is not the case with me… And I never had such opinion on Dr. Stewart. I always respected her work and I have high respect for women who make it in the fields dominated by men…''

Gail was getting angry at her mother. It had to be work…It's all about work…

''But not as a person? You don't like her as a person….''

''I spoke with her twice… I believe that each time it was work related and with a lot of people around us. And let's be honest… You never gave us a chance to meet her ''as a person''. I met her as an adviser on the case. I believe you dated at that time. She was terrified of me, but not for the usual spent few hours in the room with seven more people and I don't think that was appropriate time and place to talk about my daughter's love life… And l honestly think Dr. Stewart deserves to get to know us without your spicing up the stories. I admit, we were not the best of parents, but we have given you and Steven more than we ever had.''

''So, what do you suggest mother?''

''This weekend... We could all drive up to the cabin and spend some time there. I know your dad is dying to test the new grill… Is that Ok with all of you?''

Steve, Tracy and Holly were silent and Gail was surprised. She still waited for her mother to say or do something negative and hurtful.

''Steve and I have weekend off and my son is with his dad…''

Holly spoke next…

''I am off…''

And now it was up to Gail. After Holly said she is free, she realized that maybe it was time to give her mom a chance. She was right. Gail never introduced Holly as a partner and a big case was not a place to talk about two of them. Elaine was right…

''I am free too…''

''Good… We will leave on Friday… You can come with us or come later in the evening or whenever you want. Bill and I have few things there to arrange so we must leave early.''

''What things mom?''

''Plummer Gail… Something was wrong last week when we went there…''

''Oh, I had no idea…''

''It's fine… It took your dad hours to figure out something was happening…''

''Now, it's time for all of us to retire for the night. We had an eventful evening. Good night…''

And with that, Elaine Peck went upstairs. Gail and Steve were stunned by their mother's behavior and their father was smiling.

''What just happened?''

Steve put his arm on his sister's shoulder and smiled…

''Our mother happened…''

''I don't know what to say…''

''That makes two of us…''

They went home and it took some time for Gail to get to bed. She sat in the living room and just stared at the wall. After tossing and turning in bed, Holly came to get Gail and take her to bed.

''Let's go to bed Gail…''

''I can't sleep…''

''Why?''

Holly got to the sofa and sat beside Gail.

''I can't stop thinking about what my father said tonight. I had no idea about Rose… And, that story is very sad. I feel sorry and angry at the same time. They spent their lives together and she… She had no chance to see her lover…NO! Not lover, but…her…partner…companion… I don't know what to call her…''

That made me sad too Gail. I kept thinking about it… So many years together and so little chances for decent end. That makes me grateful laws have changed and there are more chances to live a normal lives.''

'' And what my dad did for them…WOW! I never imagined he felt so strongly about it…''

''I was surprised too, and it was very moving.''

Gail smiled…

''It was… He was very moving and supportive…''

''Your dad loves you Gail…''

''I love him too…''

Holly smiled at her. She really loved mushy Gail.

''I can't believe we are spending the weekend with my parents.''

''Steve and Tracy would be there.''

''I know… But…''

''Gail, you wanted her to accept you and our relationship. It comes with a price. We have to be together and get to know each other….''

''I know, I know…''

If you ask Gail, Friday came too soon. After work she and Holly drove up to the cottage and Bill welcomed them in. Mama Peck was in the store and they had few minutes for themselves.

''I am happy you came today. I really wanted us to have some time alone.''

''Alone?''

''Without Steve and Tracy. You and your mother need to get your horses together and behave better towards one another.''

Gail gave Holly a look…

''Dad…''

''Come on! Bill is a smart man… ''

''I don't think I like you very much now Nerd…''

''No, you know I am right…''

''I don't want to be alone with a dragon lady. She will find million flaws and keep lecturing me on things…''

''Gail, if you don't give you and your mother a chance, things will never change. You are so stubborn, just like her. She is trying… Will you get your head out of your ass and try too?''

Holly was silent in the back. She knew not to get involved. Elaine came from the bedroom to give them sheets for their room.

''This is for your room. You can sleep in your grandparent's room. It will be nice for doctor Stewart to see the lake in the morning… Holly took the sheets and smiled.

''Thank you Superintendent.''

Bill took the sheets out of Holly's hand and gave them to Gail.

''You and your mom should go and fix the room for you and doctor Stewart.''

His wife nodded and went towards the room. Gail followed her narrowing her eyes at her dad. Bill turned towards Holly and smiled.

''Dr. Stewart, would you like some coffee? Tea or some beer?''

''Tea would be amazing…and I think it's ok to call me Holly…''

''Oh, sorry…It's just the habit… So, Holly and Bill? Is that ok with you?''

''Yes, Bill… It's ok…''

Gail and her mom fixed the bed and then Elaine went to get some things. Gail took that time to take shower and go back to sit with her wife and father. They talked about some things that were work related and talked about what were Holly's ambitions regarding her work. Before the conversation went any further, door opened and in came mama Peck with a lot of bags…

''There is some more in the car…''

Gail went to get things and Bill followed…

''Love, did you get entire store?''

''No, I left them with something… But we haven't been here in a long time and we need some stuff…''

''I was just joking…''

''Haha… Old man, don't mess with me…''

''I love to mess with you…''

''What shall we make for dinner?''

''How about that pizza we wanted… The oven is new and let's try it out…''

''Dr. Stewart, do you eat pizza?''

''Yes…''

''Ok, then we can do it…''

Gail sat in the corner and observed her patents placing things in the fridge or the cupboards. They moved around the kitchen with such a grace and she admired her mother on how she trained her dad to place things where she wanted them. He made pizza dough and she was putting toppings on it. Big one was with lots of tomato sauce, ham, mushrooms, some spicy things and Gail felt bad. Her mother forgot she is allergic to tomatoes. But when her dad made smaller one she smiled at them. They remembered. An hour later, they were at the table eating and chatting about things. Holly and Bill were very relaxed and they joked. Gail noticed how her mother equally admired her partner for being so easy going and opened with people. It got Gail and Elaine just so stunned. They just sat in silence and watched their partners talk and joke about things. When they were done with eating Holly and Bill got the dishes and went to wash them. Gail and her mother sat for some time alone and silent.

''I was right when I said you will marry your own father…''

''What?''

''They are so much alike…''

''Who?''

''Dr. Stewart and your dad…''

''You can call her Holly…''

''Ok. Holly and your dad…''

''She is…special…She makes me feel amazing and special.''

''That matters in a marriage. I always admired your father for how capable he was to tell me what I wanted to hear and give me support and feeling of… belonging…''

And then Gail saw her mother smile in a bit evil way…

''And his good looks were never a bad thing…''

''MOM!''

''What?''

That got Holly's and Bill's attention.

''What is going on girls?''

''Your daughter is disgusted by my statement that I always appreciated your good looks…''

''Why the past tense my love?''

''Because if I used the present, her face would look like she ate an entire ripe lemon…in one bight…''

''I am not talking about it…''

Holly smiled at her wife and the way she looked at her parents.

''What's wrong Gail? Why are we not allowed to have healthy …''

''Mother, don't finish that…''

Gail went to the living room and started a fire. Holly and Bill came with their drinks and Elaine was making sure everything was turned off and closed in the kitchen. Gail and Holly sat at the sofa and continued conversation they started with Bill during the dinner. Elaine joined them with two glasses of wine for her and Bill. They shared a sofa too and it was interesting to Holly to watch her mother and father in law how they interacted. Bill was telling some stories of his young days in the force and how he fell in love with his wife. Her story was different and she teased him for some things that happened long time ago. They all laughed to their stories, especially when ones of Gail came. Gail's mother was trying with her kids, but with her husband it all came easy and natural. They had some inside jokes and she admired the way he was still looking at her. It started snowing and they just looked out of the window in silence. Even Gail couldn't say this was a bad night. For the first time in her life she really felt that she was part of her family and she felt that her parents accepted her choice of partner.


	9. Chapter 9

Around eleven, they went to bed. Her parents went first and she and Holly stayed a bit longer. They cuddled up in front of the fireplace and just watched the flames.

''I can't believe we are here with my parents.''

''Me too.''

''And my mom is actually a normal person.''

''Gail…''

''No! I like it, but it is also very scary.''

Holly couldn't hide her smirk.

Gail pulled her closer and clasped their fingers together. She could never get enough of watching Holly's ring finger with a wedding ring. She still couldn't believe they were married, that Holly was hers and she was Holly's. They were something, not just girlfriends, but wives. There was some difference to being a wife compared to just being a girlfriend. Now she was part of the ''other'' crew. No more sad looks from friends and family, no more Nick and mistakes they made, no more sex out of anger with random people, no more stupid blind dates…nothing. She was MARRIED, a WIFE and to Gail it was huge thing. She made it! She committed to someone, not just someone…to Holly. Amazing nerd, hot doctor and the person who changed her world.

''I can hear you thinking Gail.''

''Then you know I am thinking of you.''

Holly smiled at that.

''Thank you.''

''What for?''

''For loving me.''

''I will always love you.''

''I believe that now.''

Gail was a bit hurt by that comment.

''And you didn't before?''

''Honestly, no. I was waiting for you just to run away. To hide in the tree and I don't know. You did run after that night at Penny.''

''But I am here.''

Part of Holly wanted to shout that Gail is here just because of their drunken wedding, but she didn't. Their marriage was still very fragile to pull that card out now.

''Yes you are.''

Holly turned and kissed her. Gail kissed back and for some time they were kissing in front of the fireplace.

''Baby, let's take this uprstairs. I don't want my parents catching us.''

Holly lauged at that.

''That would be smart.''

They moved their activities to the bedroom and for long time avoided the issues that still were there between them. After making love to her, Gail finally had courage to address at least one thing.

''I would have done it all to get you back. I promise.''

''What?''

''I am not here just because we are married. I am here because I love you. And I would have done something to get you back.''

''You would?''

''Yes! I can't imagine not being with you. I was scared, hurt. But I never doubted that I love you and love what we have. I fell in love with you so long ago, that I don't remember not being in love with you Holly.''

Holly's eye were wet.

''I am in love with you too.''

''Good!''

She smiled at Gail.

''I want to grow old with you Officer Grumpy.''

''Me too…''

They cuddled up to each other and fell asleep. In the morning, they were woken up by the noise. Steve arrived with Leo and Tracy. Gail and Holly heard Leo climbing the stairs and Tracy telling him not to go to Gail's room. Since Gail was faster than her wife. She put on some sweat pants and shirt on and got out of the room just in time. It gave Holly some time to dress.

''Gail!''

''Hey buddy.''

''I got video games. Can we play at your room.''

''No, not now. Holly is asleep.''

''Oh, she is here too?''

''Yes, she is here.''

''So, now you are together again?''

''We are married.''

''Oh, ok.''

''Why buddy?''

''Now we can't play games, because you will be like mom and Steve. Always whispering and not having time for me.''

Tracy was sad her son believed they have no time for him.

''I will always find time for you. You are my number one guy.''

''Really?''

''Sure!''

Holly got out of the room and waved at the Pecks.

''Good morning Holly.''

''Good morning everyone.''

She stood behind her wife putting her hands around her.

''Holly, can I play my games with Gail today?''

Holly looked at Leo and then at Gail for some sign what shouls she say. She noticed that both her wife and the boy looked at her for permission.

''Sure? Why not.''

''Coool!''

They run into their bedroom and started connecting the game when Holly got in.

''Breakfast first!''

''But Holly!''

Tracy and Holly were stunned how childish two of them were. Steve stood beside them at the door. He saw his sister's and Leo's long faces as they were getting off the floor and leaving console unattended.

''Did you tell the kids they have to eat first?''

''Yes.''

''That explains the long faces.''

Gail passed Holly and Tracy.

''Not fair!''

''Gail, food first, then video games…''

When they got downstairs, Bill and Eleine already made food and got everything ready. Tracy and Steve were deep in conversation about something, Gail and Leo were not happy to be downstairs and mama and papa Peck were finishing with the last touches to the food. Holly got the coffee for her grumpy wife and herself. After they were all at the table, Steve and Tracy shared their news.

''Ok, it's time for us to tell you something…''

Eleine hoped it would be baby news.

''We are having a baby!''

They were all very happy to hear this. Steve was very proud to be a father and Gail couldn't wait for another child to spoil.

''I want a brother. Sister would be pain…''

''Leo!''

''Brothers are too!''

''Gail!''

''What? It's true.''

Holly just shook her head and stopped trying to get her wife to have some filter. After the news, everything went even more crazy. Mama Peck called all of her friends, Bill just sat and laughed at some memories of Steve and Gail and Steve and Gail tried to stop their parents from telling too many embarrassing stories about them. News of Tracy's baby made Gail feel bad about herself again. Again Steve was the one who did it right. His wife was pregnant, he was detective, she was detective. They were couple her mother was proud off. Holly saw that Gail was holding back, but dared not to ask what is happening. She wanted to wait until they were alone, preferable at home, before opening that can of worms. Weekend with the Peck family helped Holly to really see how Gail was insecure and frightened of her mother, and on the other hand, she also saw something different in Gail's mother. She was very perceptive and many things she said hit the point, but Gail didn't react much to things her mother said. Steve and Tracy told them big news and mama Peck was happy… A baby in the family. She loved the idea. During the time Bill and Gail were packing the car, Holly had some time alone with Elaine…

''Any chance of another grandchild Dr. Stewart?''

Holly didn't see this coming.

''I have no idea. We still didn't get the chance to talk about it.''

''You didn't talk about the wedding too, but it happened.''

''Having a child is a bit different, especially when it comes to two women. We can't do it the way we got married.''

''That reminds me, how did it happen?''

''What?''

''Marriage.''

Before Holly could answer, Gail got back.

''We are ready.''

''Good.''

Holly felt relieved that she didn't have to tell Elaine how she and Gail were drunk out of their mind when they got married.

''It was nice spending this weekend with you.''

''You too Holly. Take care and take care of our crazy daughter.''

Bill got very sharp look from his daughter and wife.

''What? She is crazy!''

''William Peck, get into that car!''

''Yes, Mam!''

Holly and Gail drove in silence for some time.

''What did you and my mom talk about?''

''She wants us to have a baby and she wants to know how our wedding came to be.''

''Oh, that.''

''Yes, no pressure!''

''Yap!''

Holly was not sure if she should ask about kids. She actually had no idea how Gail even felt about it. She knew Gail loved Leo and Oliver's girls, but that still didn't mean she would want children of her own. Holly sneaked few glances at her wife, but dared not to ask.

''Nerd, I want kids. Don't worry too much. But, since we can't just get carried away for one of us to get knocked up, we must sit and make planes. Our baby would involve much more money and strategic moves.''

Holly smiled at her.

''You would look cute with a belly.''

''NO! Holly Stewart, this body will not undergo any of that shit!''

''We'll see Peck! We'll see!''

''No! That means no drinking, desk work, and crazy hormones. My hormones are crazy even in PMS. Imagine me pregnant. Nine months of hormonal Gail! NO! No! NOOOO!''

''I like you hormonal. You are more cuddly and cute. And in your fluffy PJ's.''

Gail smirked at that. She sort of could see herself carrying tiny Holly inside of her. But she was badass so no one could know how happy it would make her.


	10. Chapter 10

If someone told you two women can't get pregnant by accident, those people haven't met Gail and Holly. Holly called some of her friends to recommend a clinic for her and Gail to do all the tests and prepare for insemination. Rachel's ex-husband was one of the best for that and Holly gave him a call. Since he was out of Toronto he told Holly to go to clinic for all the checkups and he will do the insemination when the time comes. Due to a very chaotic time in the clinic, instead of having her checkup Holly got inseminated by one of the doctors that didn't read the name well. Holly was inseminated by the sperm reserved for Ms. Molly Stewart. Three weeks after the checkup, Holly started feeling a bit weird and sick to almost everything she sees or smells. She believed it was a bug, but after almost a week, she was sure it was something more serious. Gail was worried for her. She had few calls from the lab telling her that Holly fainted or that she didn't feel ok. Holly kept telling her she was ok and making excuses for why she is not ok. After fifth call, Gail forced her to the hospital. Nurse took her blood and doctor checked her.

''Ms. Stewart, everything is ok. It's normal in your condition.''

''My condition?''

''You are pregnant.''

Gail and Holly looked at each other and then at doctor.

''Is this a joke?''

''No, I am very serious.''

''But how?''

''Hm… Well, you know how the babies are made. I see you are a doctor.''

''I am and I am also a lesbian… A gold star one.''

Gail was silent. She had no doubt about Holly, but this was something she didn't expect.

''Gail, baby, I didn't cheat and I didn't do anything behind you back. I went to that appointment and Dr. Straus took some samples. I can't be pregnant.''

Doctor was looking at them and then and the paper.

''I have no idea what that is, but by this paper, you are with child.''

''We didn't have insemination.''

''Can you repeat my wife's test?''

''Sure, and she can do the one from the pharmacy too.''

Gail went and picked up few tests. She gave them to Holly and she did three of them. During their wait, nurse took her blood again. Wait was killing them. After the beep from the phone, Gail checked the tests. All of them were positive. She and Holly looked at tests and then at each other.

''HOW?''

''Baby, is it possible that the doctor did something wrong, so she inseminated you instead of doing the checkup.''

''It was crazy. She kept calling me Molly.''

''Well, Molly, you are pregnant…''

''This is crazy.''

''I agree.''

Doctor came and confirmed the pregnancy again.

''The test is positive.''

''So are these.''

''I don't know what to say.''

''We don't either. Apparently she was inseminated by mistake.''

''I am sorry if that is a bad thing.''

Holly smiled.

''It's not. But it got us unprepared.''

''Good luck.''

''Thanks.''

They took the rest of the day off and went home. They cuddled up in the living room and just sat in silence. It was a lot to take in. They were pregnant and they had no idea who the donor was or what happened.

''I am a bit weirded out that we have no idea who our baby is.''

''I know. I feel the same Gail.''

Holly turned towards her wife and just looked at her.

''But I already love the child. Is that crazy?''

''A bit.''

''What do we do Holly?''

''I don't know. Talk to Rachel's husband to see who the donor is and what happens next.''

''I am a bit scared.''

''So am I.''

''Holly, maybe we could just keep the secret of how it happened.''

''Baby, they know you can't get me pregnant.''

Gail made a face and Holly laughed.

''I know, but we don't have to share every detail of how you got the bun in the oven.''

''So, just go with it?''

''Yes.''

''Hm..''

''You are insane Gail!''

''I know babe.''

They spent next few days trying to adjust to the fact they will be parents soon. Holly was very excited for the time her morning sickness would stop and she had a lot of herbal tea to get it under control. Gail was giving her best not to slip up in front of anyone. Steve and Tracy told everyone about the baby and Oliver organized a night at the Penny for all of them. Holly got out of drinking by telling that Gail is the aunt so she gets to drink and her duty is to get her home. They all made fun of how would Gail handle the baby and who would be bigger baby, Gail or the child. They all believed she was immature and not capable to take care of a child. None of them actually knew how good she was with kids and how much she wants them. None of them had an idea that she and Holly were expecting too. She put up with all the negative comments from Dov and some other officers and Holly took her home when she realized her wife will snap at them soon. When they got in, Holly went to the restroom and Gail went to the bedroom to get ready for bed. She was already in bed when Holly got to their room. She changed and got under the covers. She cuddled up to Gail and held her.

''baby, I just want you to know you will be amazing mom one day. Our baby and I… We will adore you and take care of you because you are special Gail Stewart! Just so you know.''

Gail wiped her tears and turned towards her wife. She kissed her and smiled at her.

''Thank you babe. I needed to hear you say that.''

''They don't know you how I know you Gail. And they have no idea how big your heart is.''

''I don't care anymore.''

Holly knew it was not true, but she didn't push. They managed to keep it a secret for another month and then the cat was out of the bag. Tracy was going for her five month checkup and after she was done, she ran into Holly and Gail. In her hand, Holly had bunch of papers and an old ultrasound.

''Hey…''

''Hey..''

''I had no idea…''

''No one has.''

''Wow! How long?''

''Today I finish my first trimester.''

''Congratulations! Why didn't you tell us?''

''We wanted to make sure everything is ok before we make it official.''

''I bet your mother would be over the moon for the second grandchild.''

''I am not sure. That is my mother after all. We never know.''

''Don't be like that. She is trying.''

''And that's scary.''

Tracy shook her head.

''You are bad Gail. I must go now. We must have lunch one of these days.''

''Sure.''

''Say hello to my idiot brother.''

''Gail, you work with him, say hi to him yourself.''

''Na, you prefer him than I do.''

''Leaving now!''

Tracy left and she and Holly got into the doctor's office. Dr. Sloan got to ask Holly some questions while the nurse was preparing the ultrasound. Holly was feeling good , she didn't have any bleeding and she started eating normal when the sickness got weaker. Doctor was happy with all the results and how the baby looked. They even got to hear the heartbeat. Gail was in tears when she heard the heart of their child. Holly knew her wife was a big softy. From that day on, Gail always had in her secret pocket of the jacket or west picture of holly and the ultrasound image. She had her family close to her heart all the time.


End file.
